


We Belong Together

by Lia483



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M, Marriage, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, coldflash - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli era sembrato giusto. Doveva essere la cosa più giusta per lui, per loro. Si conoscevano da tutta la vita, stavano ufficialmente insieme da due anni, perché non fare quel grande passo?<br/>Oh, Barry sapeva perché.<br/>Il perché non era mai riuscito a dire ad Iris che l'amava, come aveva fatto tanto tempo prima.<br/>Il perché avesse smesso progressivamente di sorridere felice al mondo.<br/>Il perché il suo ruolo di Flash avesse cominciato a farsi sempre più stretto, sempre più difficile da sopportare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> Per questa storia, ho preso ispirazione dal video di "We Belong Together" di Mariah Carey  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0habxsuXW4g

E così il giorno del matrimonio era arrivato.  
Barry fissava nel vuoto di fronte a sé, mentre camminava lentamente -molto lentamente rispetto ai suoi standard- attraverso il giardino che avevano scelto di usare per la cerimonia.  
Gli avevano detto che era normale sentirsi strano il giorno del proprio matrimonio, l'agitazione e l'entusiasmo giocavano brutti scherzi, ma Barry non credeva che i suoi amici intendessero proprio quello che stava provando ora, quella confusione mista ad un dolore al petto che non sapeva assolutamente spiegare. Si sentiva come in colpa.  
Stava sbagliando tutto. C'era qualcosa di enormemente sbagliato in quel matrimonio.  
Eppure era stato lui stesso a piombare al giornale dove lavorava Iris e ad inginocchiarsi davanti a tutti i suoi colleghi per chiederle di sposarlo.  
Gli era sembrato giusto. Doveva essere la cosa più giusta per lui, per loro. Si conoscevano da tutta la vita, stavano ufficialmente insieme da due anni, perché non fare quel grande passo?  
Oh, Barry sapeva perché.  
Il perché non era mai riuscito a dire ad Iris che l'amava, come aveva fatto tanto tempo prima.  
Il perché avesse smesso progressivamente di sorridere felice al mondo.  
Il perché il suo ruolo di Flash avesse cominciato a farsi sempre più stretto, sempre più difficile da sopportare.  
Gli sfuggì un sospiro e colpì con qualche calcio lento degli enormi vasi di fiori profumati che gli davano la nausea. Cercò di concentrarsi su qualsiasi cosa, ma alla fine lasciò che quei piccoli ricordi si facessero avanti.  
Se aveva deciso di sposare Iris, doveva affrontare quei ricordi e poi lasciarli andare per sempre.  
  
\---  
_Il loro primo bacio era avvenuto per caso, quando avevano raggiunto il culmine di ossessione l'uno per l'altro._  
_Lui l'aveva bloccato contro il muro con il proprio corpo, ma dopo avergli puntato la pistola congelante alla fronte, l'aveva abbassata e, bloccandogli la testa, l'aveva baciato sulle labbra._  
_Flash aveva chiuso gli occhi, ricambiando quel bacio famelico, mentre gli occhiali protettivi di Cold si incastravano con la sua maschera, un fatto che quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato li fece ridere._  
_Barry si tolse la maschera, mentre Leonard abbassava gli occhialini intorno al collo e metteva via la pistola, in modo da avere le mani e i visi liberi per ricominciare, con una brama e una passione a lungo represse in ogni momento in cui si erano scontrati. Aveva sentito le dita ancora guantate di Leonard passargli tra i capelli, mentre le proprie si allacciavano dietro la sua testa. I loro corpi si erano incastrati come pezzi di un puzzle, come se fossero sempre stati destinati a stare insieme, dal primo momento in cui si erano incontrati, alla prima rapina di Leonard che Barry aveva sventato._  
  
\---  
Barry si portò due dita alle labbra, che seguì come se potesse ancora sentire le forme delle sue labbra sulle proprie. Era una sensazione sopita, ma spesso si era ritrovato a pensare che le labbra di Iris non fossero quelle giuste, che quelle labbra non erano quelle familiari, piene e calde di Leonard Snart.  
Si sentì chiamare e alzò lo sguardo verso le sedie bianche, il tappeto rosso al centro che portava sotto quel piccolo porticato di fiori, dove lo aspettavano il celebrante e i suoi due testimoni, Ronnie e Cisco. Fece loro un cenno nervoso e riprese a camminare, per tornare al porticato con un giro più lungo mentre la testa tornava di nuovo altrove.  
  
\---  
_C'era voluto un po' per entrambi per raggiungere un compromesso, non si sarebbero più fatti del male a vicenda e non avrebbero cercato di cambiare l'altro. Volevano godersi quell'esperienza strana, entusiasmante e maledettamente pericolosa._  
_Tutti gli amici di Barry avevano disapprovato quella storia, ma il ragazzo non aveva voluto sentire ragioni. Leonard era importante, gli piaceva davvero ed era sicuro che non gli avrebbe più fatto del male. Nonostante i tentativi di separarli, Barry era rimasto con lui sempre, imparando a conoscere l'uomo dietro la pistola congelante, dietro al criminale freddo e calcolatore. E aveva scoperto di amarlo, di sentire le famose farfalle nello stomaco quando l'altro entrava nella stanza e un forte calore al cuore quando Leonard lo stringeva al petto..._  
  
\---  
Lo sposo si strinse le braccia intorno, quasi a ricercare quel calore che non aveva più provato con nessun altro quando lui era andato via dalla sua vita.  
Ma non c'era modo di riportarlo, restava solo un ricordo, così forte da sembrare quasi tattile.  
Cominciò infine a dirigersi al porticato, nonostante la nausea lo stesse prendendo alla bocca dello stomaco, mentre il ricordo più difficile tornava alla sua mente.  
  
\---  
_"Me l'avevi promesso, Leonard. Non ti avevo chiesto niente di difficile. Cosa c'era di difficile nella richiesta di non uccidere nessuno?"_  
_Gli occhi grigio-verdi dell'altro si erano fermati nei suoi, la sua espressione impassibile come sempre. "Ho fatto solo quanto era giusto, Barry. E la tua richiesta per me era ridicola."_  
_"E allora perché promettermelo? Perché mentirmi per farmi felice e poi congelare un uomo davanti ai miei occhi?"_  
_"La promessa valeva finché tu non fossi stato in pericolo."_  
_"Non era questa la promessa."_  
_"Forse per te, Barry Allen" rispose l'altro, rimettendo la pistola congelante nella fondina sul torace. "Per me era scontato che fosse così. Sei uno sciocco a credere che tutto si possa sempre risolvere con le chiacchiere e gli spintoni a super velocità."_  
_Flash aveva distolto lo sguardo da quello dell'altro, chiudendo gli occhi e tirandosi indietro. "Gli omicidi non sono mai necessari, Leonard. E non riesco a capire come tu possa non comprendere."_  
_"Potrei dire lo stesso di te."_  
_In quel momento, le divergenze erano cominciate a spuntare come funghi, facendoli discutere ogni volta che le cose diventavano sempre più serie..._  
  
\---  
Poi era finito tutto.  
Solo in momenti come quelli, in cui la sua mancanza si faceva tanto forte da non riuscire a respirare, Barry capiva di aver davvero pensato che Leonard sarebbe cambiato per lui, che avrebbe smesso di essere un criminale e un omicida. Non aveva capito subito -e di questo si pentiva ogni giorno- di averlo amato abbastanza da superare persino quelle parti, che se Leonard ritornava ad uccidere era solo per proteggerlo o per la rabbia quando scopriva che qualcuno gli aveva fatto del male. Forse era sbagliato per tutti, ma così Cold esprimeva molti dei suoi più profondi sentimenti e Barry era stato tanto stupido da non capirlo al momento giusto.  
E ora era lì, sotto quel porticato di fiori che non gli erano mai piaciuti -dopotutto, lui non aveva partecipato a nessun dettaglio dell'organizzazione e nessuno si era ricordato di chiedergli un parere-, indossando un abito da cerimonia nero che si sentiva stringere addosso ogni minuto di più, a fissare il vuoto e a chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo allora se fosse rimasto.  
Ronnie gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, sorridendo con entusiasmo e dicendogli di non agitarsi troppo, o non sarebbe riuscito a spiaccicare parola al momento giusto.  
Cisco invece -così strano con il suo smoking, anche se la sua fidanzata gli aveva detto che era davvero sexy, tanto quanto con le sue solite maglie con loghi famosi o di fantascienza- lo guardava serio e gli si avvicinò come per congratularsi, ma invece lo fece solo per potergli parlare lontano dalle orecchie di tutti. "Lisa mi ha detto che verrà anche lui."  
Barry deglutì, sconvolto. "Cosa? E me lo dici ora?"  
"Non l'ho saputo più di cinque minuti fa, Barry." Indicò la ragazza seduta qualche fila indietro, provocante e sexy nel suo vestito dorato, a ricordare il proprio soprannome, che fece loro un cenno discreto.  
"Non voglio vederlo, Cisco. Non ora che ho deciso di chiudere per sempre questo capitolo della mia vita."  
Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle e gli strinse un braccio, prima di ritornare al proprio posto. "Non c'è stato verso di convincerlo del contrario."  
Il velocista strinse gli occhi fino a farli dolere, finché il rumore di tutti gli invitati che si alzavano in piedi per l'arrivo della sposa non glieli fece riaprire.  
Inizialmente non vide niente, mentre un miliardo di stelline gli oscuravano la vista, poi si schiarì tutto e la prima cosa che vide furono due occhi grigio-verde che lo guardavano. Si gelò sul posto, neanche l'avesse congelato lì dov'era, e rimase incantato a guardarlo. Da quanto tempo era che non lo vedeva e non si beava della sua vista. L'aveva sempre trovato bello e in quel momento, gli sembrò niente di meno che meraviglioso. Non si accorse di Iris che attraversava le due ali di sedie e invitati, aveva occhi solo per Leonard, che si era appoggiato ad una ringhiera più indietro, da dove avrebbe potuto assistere alla cerimonia indisturbato.  
Lo conosceva troppo bene per non riconoscere il suo sguardo di dolore mentre lo osservava, la bocca tirata in una linea sottile e le mani chiuse a pugno contro le gambe. Era vestito anche lui da cerimonia, ma la giacca era aperta e la cravatta allentata, dandogli un'aria trasandata che gli stava troppo bene.  
Solo un colpetto di Cisco riportò Barry alla realtà -una realtà che non avrebbe mai voluto affrontare- e gli fece allungare una mano per prendere quella di Iris che Joe stava mettendo nella sua. Incontrò lo sguardo di quello che per lui era praticamente un secondo padre e capì che lui sapeva già tutto, che gli stava chiedendo di sbrigarsi a scegliere ciò che era meglio per lui.  
Ciò che davvero sarebbe stato meglio per lui.  
Durante la cerimonia, nonostante ignorasse l'impulso di voltarsi per vedere se era ancora lì, ne sentiva lo sguardo puntato sulla schiena e ciò gli lasciava caldi brividi lungo la colonna vertebrale. Rimase fermo, impassibile, non doveva e non voleva dare segni del proprio smarrimento, della battaglia interna che stava affrontando.  
Si era quasi convinto che sì, stava facendo ciò che era giusto, quando, nel voltarsi verso Iris, i suoi occhi si spostarono troppo, inevitabilmente attratti da quelli di Captain Cold, sempre fissi su di lui.  
Tra loro passò ogni genere di emozione, potevano leggere nell'altro l'amore, la rabbia, la passione e i sensi di colpa per essere arrivati fino a quel punto.  
Tutti fissavano Barry Allen perché cominciasse a pronunciare i voti, ma il ragazzo aveva la bocca sigillata e la testa completamente rivolta in un'altra direzione.  
La decisione giusta per sé stesso non era quella che stava imboccando.  
Portò per la prima volta lo sguardo sulla ragazza per la quale aveva avuto una cotta fin da quando era un piccolo bimbo di otto anni e le prese le mani, scuotendo la testa.  
"Perdonami, Iris, ma... questo è sbagliato. Io non posso sposarti. Spero che potrai perdonarmi un giorno." La baciò sulla fronte, in fretta, e il suo sguardo passò veloce su tutti gli amici presenti. "Vi chiedo scusa, ma io non posso. Devo.. andare..."  
Lo sguardo tornò nel punto dove aveva lasciato Leonard, ma lui non c'era, era andato via, forse per non vedere la persona più importante della propria vita scegliere un'altra.  
Il velocista si lanciò in avanti a gran velocità, sbalzando molte sedie e persone a terra tanta fu la corsa che prese per raggiungerlo in pochi istanti. Si fermò di fronte alla sua moto, già accesa.  
Leonard non si spaventò neppure, ma non poté nascondere la sorpresa, lo stupore, la speranza al ritrovarselo davanti, dopo averlo lasciato sotto un porticato di fiori con la donna della sua vita come nel più classico dei film romantici.  
"Leonard."  
"Barry" lo salutò con un cenno, riprendendo la propria aria impassibile e menefreghista. "Non ti stavi sposando?"  
"No, sembra che il matrimonio sia stato annullato" rispose, tranquillo e altrettanto impassibile, ma per la prima volta da due anni a questa parte Barry sentiva il bisogno di sorridere.  
"La sposa ha deciso che eri troppo stupido per sposarla?"  
Barry lasciò andare il sorriso che gli illuminò il viso come non faceva da tempo e scosse la testa. "Lo sposo si è reso conto di aver preso fin troppe stupide decisioni e vuole farne finalmente una giusta, se non è troppo tardi."  
L'uomo si appoggiò in avanti contro il manubrio della moto e lo fissò. "Dipende da te, immagino."  
Barry si fece ancora più vicino e si appoggiò a propria volta alla moto, posando le mani su quelle dell'altro, il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo. "Mi dispiace, Leonard. Mi dispiace di non essermi fidato di te, di essere stato così cocciuto e di aver preteso che tu cambiassi come volevo io, come se il semplice fatto che ci amassimo fosse la condizione per pretendere ciò che volevo. Puoi perdonarmi?"  
Leonard Snart sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, mentre lo fissava, sempre impassibile. "Mi hai lasciato perché avevo ucciso uno stronzo che per poco non ti bruciava vivo e, per tanto così, non sposavi quella cretina che non ho mai potuto sopportare. Sono tante le cose per cui dovresti farti perdonare."  
Barry strinse le sue mani, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua. "Mi farò perdonare finché avrò fiato in corpo, Leonard, te lo prometto. Io ti amo."  
Leonard tolse una delle mani da sotto la sua e lo prese dietro la testa, tra i capelli, per tenergli fermo il viso. "Per essere l'uomo più veloce del mondo, ti ci sono voluti ben due anni per capire tutto questo. Sei da uccidere."  
Non fece tempo a replicare, il velocista, che si ritrovo con la bocca premuta contro la sua, a ricambiare un bacio duro e appassionato, come erano sempre stati i loro baci. Gli sfuggì un mugugno e le braccia finirono intorno al collo dell'altro, a stringerlo a sé.  
Finalmente, sentiva i tasselli del proprio cuore rimettersi al proprio posto, ad ogni nuovo tocco di Leonard sul proprio viso.  
Quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato, sfuggì ad entrambi una risatina e si guardarono negli occhi. "Andiamo via?"  
"Sì, andiamocene" rispose Leonard e Barry non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Salì dietro di lui sulla moto, stringendogli le braccia intorno alla vita, e l'altro diede gas.  
In un attimo la moto sfrecciava lungo la strada, unico rumore visto il silenzio tra i due. Ma non avevano bisogno di dirsi nulla.  
Sapevano già tutto.  
Perché loro si appartenevano.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> E sono di nuovo qui a postare una storia in italiano xD  
> Mi dispiace molto, davvero. Chi sa se un giorno riuscirò a tradurne una per voi.  
> Spero comunque che vi piaccia il mio tentativo di ColdFlash. Sono molto emozionata perché su questo sito ci sono scrittrici meravigliose, che seguo da tempo, e non penso di essere alla loro altezza.
> 
> Baciiiii  
> Lia


End file.
